


Роза

by Givsen



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У розы, которая тихо увядает в одиночестве, самые острые шипы...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Роза

      Она стоит посреди огромного, заполненного гостями зала и ощущает себя самым одиноким существом в этой вселенной. Вокруг всё сверкает и искрится, вокруг много людей, которые выражают ей своё почтение, но, несмотря на это, несмотря на учтивость, Лорд всегда была, есть и будет одинокой хотя бы потому, что ей нельзя обрастать привязанностями, заводить друзей или же позволять себе уделять кому-то больше внимания, чем это разрешает пресловутый этикет.   
      Раскрея знала об этих правилах, выбирая титул Лорда, и сознательно запретила себе даже в мыслях сожалеть о принятом решении, хотя прежний Лорд, её отец, сделал, кажется, всё возможное, чтобы уберечь её от тягот. Уж он-то как никто знал, чем именно грозит любимой дочери титул, и совсем не хотел ей такой участи, но Раскрея оказалась упрямее отца. И пока что она не могла с точностью сказать — сожалеет ли она об этом решении или же нет, ведь груз, опустившийся на хрупкие плечи нового Лорда, оказался куда тяжелее, чем она думала. Намного тяжелее…  
      Вокруг кружат элегантно одетые пары, влекомые чудесной музыкой; атмосфера так и манит расслабиться, улыбнуться, сбросить сковывающее мышцы оцепенение. Но Раскрея лишь крепче стискивает кулаки, желая в данное мгновение только одного: чтобы никто из присутствующих не касался её, потому что кажется, будто если кто-нибудь заденет её хоть краешком шёлкового одеяния, она просто рассыплется, превратившись в груду осколков на вычищенном до блеска паркете. Она так напряжена и так устала от всего этого, что малейшее колебание воздуха причиняет боль, выступая мурашками на коже, но сдержанность и собранность играют на руку, раз за разом обновляя износившиеся маски.   
      Вот только вряд ли кто может представить, что с каждым швом становится всё сложнее сдерживаться, и временами Раскрее начинает казаться, что пространство вокруг покрывается трещинами от её немого крика. Беззвучного и такого горького, что хочется плакать от жалости к себе. Она чувствует себя розой в не по размеру большой вазе, которая стоит посреди пышно обставленного стола. Она тихо чахнет на глазах у всех, но никто из присутствующих не видит этого, не замечает, и рано или поздно она всё-таки завянет, так и не успев распуститься. И ни один человек не обратит на это внимания, потому что они смотрят куда угодно: на бледное от напряжения лицо, на сжатые губы, на едва заметную морщинку между бровями. Однако ни один из них не смеет взглянуть Лорду в глаза. Скорее всего, боятся увидеть в них отражение пустой, продрогшей от холода отчуждения душу. И Раскрея не винит их. Она просто не имеет на это права.  
      От женщин тонко пахнет цветочными духами, от мужчин — чуть более резкими, перцовыми ароматами свежести, и от них всех вместе за версту веет игривым настроением и флиртом, из-за которых в голове появляется шум. Но Раскрея даже при всём желании не может поддаться тёплой атмосфере, погрузиться в неё полностью, закружиться с кем-то в танце и беззаботно улыбаться на глуповатые шутки, чувствуя себя молодой и полной сил. Она уже давно ощущает себя слишком старой для этого, слишком серьёзной и уставшей… но иногда всё равно так хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь взял её за руку и увлёк за собой в яркую толпу гостей, ей хочется затеряться и позабыть о том, что она тут госпожа, а значит, должна соответствовать.   
      И особенно ярко это чувствуется, когда рядом вдруг оказывается кто-то знакомый и чужой одновременно — единственный из присутствующих, который не станет смотреть мимо неё, как бы она ни пыталась скрыться.   
      — Даже Истинному Ноблесс не чуждо желание оказаться на приёме у Лорда, так? — тихо усмехается Раскрея, не боясь, что кто-то посторонний может это услышать.   
      Повернув голову, она натыкается на уже давно знакомый задумчивый взгляд, который не раз вгонял её в краску раньше, когда она ещё чувствовала себя юной и неопытной.   
      Кадис Этрама ди Рейзел с молчаливым спокойствием стоит рядом с Лордом посреди танцующих пар и, кажется, не испытывает от этого никаких неудобств, в отличие от неё, поэтому Раскрея чувствует себя неловко, ведь он снова умудряется выглядеть покровителем рядом со своей подопечной. И хоть это всегда раздражало, особенно после принятия титула Лорда, она в некотором смысле ему даже немного благодарна, потому что Рейзел видит глубже стальной оболочки, но никогда не показывает этого наглядно, ограничиваясь понимающими взглядами. Его скупость на проявление эмоций одновременно и восхищает Раскрею, и бесит до невозможности, но как-либо демонстрировать это ему она не согласится даже под страхом смерти. Он и без этого всё прекрасно знает.  
      — На самом деле, я немного удивлена, — нехотя признаётся она, чуть вздёрнув подбородок, чтобы он не расценил это, как проявление слабости. — Что же могло произойти такого, чтобы Кадис Этрама ди Рейзел покинул свой замок? Раньше мне казалось, что ты не посещаешь такие шумные сборища. Или я была не права?   
      Раскрея приподнимает бровь, сознательно делая свой тон пренебрежительно-насмешливым, и надеется этим показать, что она ни капли не обескуражена неожиданным визитом. Но взгляд Рейзела не меняется ни на йоту. Его, в общем-то, ни разу не обманывало её нахальное поведение, потому что он единственный никогда не избегал смотреть Раскрее в глаза. Он не боится обжечься о её ледяную душу, не опасается узнать больше, чем готов. Может, потому, что видит там, в глубине её глаз, отражение чего-то родного — такого, что может понять только он, запертый навсегда в собственном одиночестве. И это успокаивает, хоть и ненадолго.  
      Рейзел несколько мгновений молча смотрит на медленно розовеющую Раскрею, которая чувствует себя не в своей тарелке из-за невозможности надавить на этого человека, ведь на него не действуют ни командирский тон, ни уничижительный взгляд, и лишь после этого размыкает губы, чтобы дать ответ на повисший между ними вопрос.  
      — Я пришёл, — произносит он тихо и внятно, — потому что тебе было одиноко. — И замолкает.   
      Ни больше, ни меньше.  
      Несколько секунд Раскрея просто глупо моргает, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами на нордически спокойного Рейзела, а затем покрывается лихорадочным румянцем, расползающимся по щекам и шее.   
      — Я не… ты не… Вовсе нет! — несколько взволнованно и чуть громче, чем хотелось бы, восклицает она, отшатываясь так, словно её только что по носу хлестнула ветка.   
      В голове гудит рой рассерженных пчёл, мешая мыслям оформиться в слова, а перед глазами пляшут чёрные точки. Впервые Раскрея чувствует, что готова упасть в обморок от волнения.   
      — Я не могу… То есть мне не положено…   
      — Лорд не может связывать себя с кем-то обещаниями и эмоциями, — мягко подсказывает Рейзел, и на мгновение Раскрее кажется, что по его губам скользит лёгкая улыбка. Из-за этого сердце замирает в груди, а кровь в венах вспенивается, заставив кожу покрыться мурашками.   
      — Да, именно так, — деревянным голосом чеканит Раскрея, ощутив прилив совсем не тех чувств, которые ей позволено испытывать в присутствии посторонних.       — Истинно так, — добавляет она, борясь с собственным смятением и глупыми девичьими эмоциями.  
      Она делает шаг назад, чтобы, скрывшись от внимательного взгляда бордовых глаз, урвать хотя бы мгновение, чтобы прийти в себя, но Рейзел, вместо того чтобы помочь ей в этом нехитром деле, аккуратно перехватывает тонкое запястье и возвращает её на прежнее место, привлекая к себе. И в эту же секунду, когда под рукой проскальзывает жёсткая ткань мужского пиджака, а вспотевшую от волнения ладонь слегка сжимают тонкие пальцы, мир вокруг просто перестаёт существовать, рассыпаясь мелкой мозаикой.   
      Раскрея слышит музыку и надрывные удары собственного сердца. Она чувствует, как по талии к лопаткам скользит широкая мужская ладонь, как прохладные пальцы очень бережно держат её руку, как в нос забивается какой-то совершенно другой аромат — отличный от всего того, что сейчас густо заполняет слегка душную комнату… и понимает, что отчего-то не ощущает, как по её коже змеятся трещины. Она не рассыпается осколками, не становится пылью и мусором под лакированными туфлями присутствующих. Даже несмотря на почти беспардонную близость и наглость посмевшего к ней прикоснуться мужчины, Раскрея всё ещё целая.   
      И всё ещё живая, как бы это ни было странно.  
      — Что ты себе позволяешь? — нарочито холодно цедит Раскрея, хмуря тонкие брови и пряча взгляд, чтобы он не смог распознать истинное положение дел. — Даже если ты Истинный Ноблесс, это не даёт тебе права так обращаться со мной.  
      На это Рейзел лишь таинственно молчит, увлекая её в почти невесомые объятия лёгкой мелодии, которая оказывается не такой уж и противной.   
      Раскрея не сопротивляется его движениям. Она чувствует, что пустота внутри, будучи практически осязаемой, заполняется чем-то до боли приятным и таким сладким, что улыбка сама собой растягивает губы, поэтому в попытках спрятать эту непозволительную слабость приходится уткнуться лицом в приятно пахнущую ткань классического пиджака.   
      — На нас все смотрят, — глухо бормочет Раскрея, стараясь не оборачиваться и уделять куда больше внимания отутюженному кармашку на его груди, нежели происходящему вокруг.  
      — На нас некому смотреть, Лорд, — спокойно отвечает Рейзел, не сбиваясь с ровного шага танца и продолжая вести свою партнёршу мягко и ненавязчиво, — ведь зал пуст.  
      И Раскрея, услышав это, едва успевает подавить рвущийся наружу нервный смех.   
      Крепче стиснув в пальцах рукав пиджака, она закрывает глаза и впервые за долгое время позволяет себе искренне улыбнуться, потому что зал и в самом деле пуст. Есть только она и он — и этого вполне достаточно. И, кто знает, вдруг роза, так долго увядающая в одиночестве, всё-таки когда-нибудь расцветёт.


End file.
